


Panic

by casterlyqueen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casterlyqueen/pseuds/casterlyqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brienne's screams wake a sleeping Sansa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panic

The screams were what woke her. Sansa had never heard Brienne scream before. She had heard her laugh, and heard her cry. She heard her soft contented sighs as she wrapped her strong arms about her, and Sansa tucked her head to her chest to listen to her strong heartbeats. 

But she had never heard her scream. 

Panic knifed through her and for one awful moment she felt so  _scared_. As if she had lost her protector,  _like losing Lady._

_Snap out of it Sansa. You protect **her**  now. That is what being her Lady means. _

Sansa was at her side, slender hands wrapped around Brienne’s big shoulders. “Wake up, Brienne.” She said. Her voice was as soft as a summer snow. One hand reached for the tangle of blonde hair on her knight’s head. “It is just a dream, my brave knight.” 

Wide sapphire eyes snapped open, and for a moment Brienne tensed, and then relaxed. Her arms wrapped about Sansa, dragging her slender form close to her in a hug. 

"What were you dreaming of?" Sansa’s voice was muffled, she was lost somewhere in Brienne’s arms. 

"Nothing of importance my lady. You do not need to worry for me." Her voice was like the grave. As if some long dead specter had come to haunt her night.

_I know that feeling all too well._ How often did the dead haunt Sansa’s dreams? Slender arms banded about the strong knight, and Sansa held her tight.  _I shall protect you, even from the ghosts that walk with you, my brave knight._  


End file.
